Rio Grande class Destroyer
''Rio Grande'' class Destroyer Displacement 1,688 t light; 1,748 t standard; 2,001 t normal; 2,203 t full load Dimensions Length (overall / waterline) x beam x draught (normal/deep) (387.81 ft / 385.00 ft) x 31.00 ft x (18.00 / 18.98 ft) (118.20 m / 117.35 m) x 9.45 m x (5.49 / 5.78 m) Armament 5 - 5.00" / 127 mm 38.0 cal guns - 59.33lbs / 26.91kg shells, 100 per gun Quick firing guns in deck and hoist mounts, 1922 Model 1 x Single mount on centreline forward 1 raised mount - superfiring 2 x 2-gun mounts on centreline ends, evenly spread 16 - 1.57" / 40.0 mm 42.0 cal guns - 1.76lbs / 0.80kg shells, 400 per gun Anti-air guns in deck mounts, 1922 Model 8 x Twin mounts on sides, evenly spread 4 - 0.50" / 12.7 mm 90.0 cal guns - 0.07lbs / 0.03kg shells, 1,000 per gun Machine guns in deck mounts, 1909 Model 4 x Single mounts on sides, evenly spread Weight of broadside 325 lbs / 147 kg Main Torpedoes 6 - 21.0" / 533 mm, 8.00 ft / 2.44 m torpedoes - 0.621 t each, 3.727 t total In 2 sets of deck mounted carriage/fixed tubes 2nd Torpedoes 18 - 21.0" / 533 mm, 8.00 ft / 2.44 m torpedoes - 0.613 t each, 11.037 t total below water reloads Main DC/AS Mortars 2 - 450.00 lbs / 204.12 kg Depth Charges + 80 reloads - 16.473 t total in Stern depth charge racks 2nd DC/AS Mortars 2 - 450.00 lbs / 204.12 kg Depth Charges + 40 reloads - 8.438 t total in Depth charge throwers Armour - Gun armour: Face (max) Other gunhouse (avg) Barbette/hoist (max) Main: 2.00" / 51 mm 1.00" / 25 mm 1.00" / 25 mm Machinery Oil fired boilers, steam turbines, Geared drive, 3 shafts, 42,550 shp / 31,742 Kw = 34.50 kts Range 7,200nm at 12.00 kts Bunker at max displacement = 455 tons Complement 149 - 194 Cost £0.769 million / $3.075 million Distribution of weights at normal displacement Armament: 117 tons, 5.8 % - Guns: 71 tons, 3.5 % - Weapons: 46 tons, 2.3 % Armour: 26 tons, 1.3 % - Armament: 26 tons, 1.3 % Machinery: 1,078 tons, 53.9 % Hull, fittings & equipment: 468 tons, 23.4 % Fuel, ammunition & stores: 313 tons, 15.6 % Miscellaneous weights: 0 tons, 0.0 % Overall survivability and seakeeping ability Survivability (Non-critical penetrating hits needed to sink ship): 346 lbs / 157 Kg = 5.5 x 5.0 " / 127 mm shells or 0.5 torpedoes Stability (Unstable if below 1.00): 1.20 Metacentric height 1.2 ft / 0.4 m Roll period: 11.8 seconds Steadiness - As gun platform (Average = 50 %): 70 % - Recoil effect (Restricted arc if above 1.00): 0.65 Seaboat quality (Average = 1.00): 1.13 Hull form characteristics Hull has rise forward of midbreak, a normal bow and small transom stern Block coefficient (normal/deep): 0.326 / 0.340 Length to Beam Ratio: 12.42 : 1 'Natural speed' for length: 21.15 kts Power going to wave formation at top speed: 59 % Trim (Max stability = 0, Max steadiness = 100): 62 Bow angle (Positive = bow angles forward): 8.00 degrees Stern overhang: 0.00 ft / 0.00 m Freeboard (% = length of deck as a percentage of waterline length): Fore end, Aft end - Forecastle: 20.00 %, 20.00 ft / 6.10 m, 16.00 ft / 4.88 m - Forward deck: 20.00 %, 16.00 ft / 4.88 m, 16.00 ft / 4.88 m - Aft deck: 45.00 %, 10.00 ft / 3.05 m, 10.00 ft / 3.05 m - Quarter deck: 15.00 %, 10.00 ft / 3.05 m, 10.00 ft / 3.05 m - Average freeboard: 12.72 ft / 3.88 m Ship tends to be wet forward Ship space, strength and comments Space - Hull below water (magazines/engines, low = better): 189.2 % - Above water (accommodation/working, high = better): 108.1 % Waterplane Area: 7,220 Square feet or 671 Square metres Displacement factor (Displacement / loading): 66 % Structure weight / hull surface area: 33 lbs/sq ft or 159 Kg/sq metre Hull strength (Relative): - Cross-sectional: 0.45 - Longitudinal: 1.47 - Overall: 0.51 Cramped machinery, storage, compartmentation space Adequate accommodation and workspace room Ship has slow, easy roll, a good, steady gun platform Torpedoes are ~ US 21" Mk11 Depth Charges are ~ US Mk3 with extra weight for faster sink speed Category:Mexican Naval Vessels